


Rags

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father's Day, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, the line between what is women's work and what is a man's job is often blurred in the line of mercenary duty. Now shut up and change the baby's diaper, Guts! A Father's Day fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rags

**Author's Note:**

> And here is your customary Father's Day fic, mixed with a bit of Mother's Day to make up for the absence of a separate Mother's Day fic this year. The scenario for this fic was in my head for awhile and is very banter-ish in nature. But my biggest motivation for publishing aside for Father's Day? Well, that'll come after the read at the end. Enjoy!

“But why do _I_ have to do this?” Guts asked, standing stiffly in front of the table, Casca standing patiently at his side.

“Because _I_ already have to do it most of the time, along with feeding him, burping him, bathing him… It’s time for you to take a stab at it for once.”

“But you’re _suppose_ to: it’s women’s work!”

Casca took to her no-nonsense stance, hands on the hips. “Need I remind you that I’m still your commanding officer?”

“Casca…”

“So I _command_ you to change this baby’s diaper!”

“… Fine,” he pouted. He turned, and only stared some more, not moving an inch. “So… Where do I start?”

“Where do you think? Untie him.”

He carefully untied the cloth that was wrapped around the baby, and was horrified by what he was met with.

“Holy fuck -!” Guts stumbled back, gagging through the putrid aroma that wafted through the warm, late spring air. Trying to refrain from laughing, Casca merely pinched her nostrils shut with her thumb and index finger, free hand wrapped around her waist.

“Aw. Mr. Hundred Man Slayer can’t handle one soiled diaper?”

“Shut up! It’s not like that! But how can - “ Guts gagged again as he stared down at the naked and soiled infant, “ - how can one little bastard be full of so much shit?!”

“Don’t call your son a bastard!” Casca scolded.

“You’re right: he’s a MONSTER.”

“He’s a baby and he’s not very much pleased with it as you are.” Casca’s eyebrows perked as she remembered to pull a clean cloth from her gown pocket. “Um, you’re going to want to put this over his little boyhood.”

Guts frowned in confusion at the white cloth. “Why?” Just then, he was hit with a projectile stream of bright yellow, staining is navy tunic with a darker spot.

“ _That’s_ why,” Casca answered with an innocent smile, which didn’t help to wipe Guts’ scowl away. He snatched the white cloth from between her extended fingers and covered the baby’s genitalia, afterwards hastily removing his soiled tunic and throwing it on the ground. He gave himself a sniff.

“For the love of -!”

“Guts, why are you getting so frustrated with all of this?” She scooted him off to the side and took his place in front of the baby. “Just imagine,” Casca began as she lifted the baby’s legs over him to get to his underside, “twenty or so years ago, you were sitting like this, on your back, totally defenseless, soiled and crying.”

“Ugh.”

Casca began to wipe the excrement from the infant’s bottom and onto the soiled diaper, still calmly telling her fantasy story. “But mama Sys was there to clean you all up. As well as nurse you, and burp you, and bathe - “

“Whatever! I get it! You showed me!”

“And hopefully the lesson will stick for the next round.” Casca had already wiped and cleaned the baby and replaced the soiled diaper with a clean one. “You can at least wrap him up, can you?”

Guts scoffed. “Of course I can. I ain’t an idiot.” He wrapped the diaper once, only to unwrap to do it over more tightly. When he was satisfied, he gave a curt nod.

“Happy now?”

Casca inspected the infant, who was now a lot less fussy and proceeded with sucking on his fingers. She nodded with compliance. “Happy enough.” She proceeded to swaddle the baby, not paying mind to Guts’ look of annoyance.

“That’s it? That’s all the thanks I get for putting up with this?!”

Casca turned and gave a twisted eyebrow at Guts before she laid the baby down in his basket. “You seriously want a reward for something that _I_ have to do everyday?”

“W-well....” How was he suppose to respond to that? He wanted to feel appreciated for his effort, but then again, Casca had to put up with a lot more, and it was so routine for her that she barely broke a sweat. But he knew her better than that.

“Just be happy that you took care of your son,” she said with a soothing tone in her voice as the baby began to drift off to sleep. “He appreciates it much more than I.”

As though he wasn’t even listening, Guts thought of a rebuttal. “Hold up!” he interrupted. “Who’s going to clean _me_ up, now?”

“… I’m not wiping your ass, Guts.”

“I wasn’t talking about _that_.” Guts snatched her hand, pulling her toward his bare chest.

“Ew! Guts! Don’t touch me!” she tried pulling away. As much as Casca loved admiring her mate’s body in moments likes these, this wasn’t the time - seeing that an infant had just urinated on him.

“What’s the matter?” Guts teased. “Big sis’ Casca can’t handle the smell of baby piss?”

“Honestly Guts, you smell like a lot of other things aside from baby piss.”

Guts wasn’t about to let her insult get the better of him. He smirked a devil’s grin. “All the more reason you need to give me a bath.” He pressed Casca’s body against his even tighter. “Preferably with your clothes off too.”

Casca frowned, her eyes squeezed shut, not exactly the reaction that Guts wanted to receive. “Guts…”

“Come on, Casca,” Guts’ tone shifted to one that expressed innocence. He loosened his grip on her. “How often do we get time for us anymore?” Cupping her hand in his, Guts kissed her finger. “I want you.”

Guilt found its way onto Casca’s face. Guts sure knew how to hit her emotional buttons when he wanted something, but she knew he was right. They hadn’t had much time for intimacy since the birth of their son. She had her reasons to refrain from Guts’ advances… But maybe it was time to change all of that. After all, she wanted to feel ready for Guts’ company too, and they both deserved time alone.

She let out a sigh, but smiled in turn. “You know… you’re kissing grimy baby hands,” she reminded Guts.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll give you a bath too,” he insisted, wrapping his arms around Casca. “I’ll make sure to get every nook and cranny.” He leaned in for a kiss, which Casca accepted.

“Alright, alright,” she conceded, but not without giving back a mischievous grin of her own. “But under _one_ condition.”

“Eh?” Guts peeped, thrown out of the moment.

She pointed past Guts and at the table cluttered with soiled rags. “The diapers - wash them.”

“What?!”

“You didn’t think I was letting you off the hook that easily, did you?” she told Guts while turning him around to face his punishment.

“But Casca - !”

“Besides,” she guided him to the table, the stench already hitting Guts square in the face while shielding Casca, “I’ll need clean rags to wash the sweat off you.”

“For your information,” Guts interrupted with a dirty sneer, “I wasn’t expecting you to clean me with rags.”

“Really now?”

“Not where it counts, anyway,” he said under his breath, but loud enough for Casca to hear. She heard him as he expected, but did not look angry. Instead, she perked her eyebrow before sneaking her hand behind Guts’ head, bringing his ear down to her level.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you clean me with that filthy mouth of yours?” She leaned in closer to his ear, “Where it counts?” She pulled back to see Guts’ counter reaction.

Flustered. As usual. She smirked victoriously, but decided not to tease Guts further; Casca could tell he was thinking that this meant there would be no bath time for the two of them. He might not have done anything particularly grand to earn it, but she appreciated that he was there for her through thick and thin, and that he at least put some effort into doing chores that he was not accustomed to. And never the less, Guts was a very caring father.

Their time alone would be his special treat - AFTER he washed the diapers. She gave him a peck on the cheek and prepared to leave him to his chores.

“You can wash them in the pail next to the dirty dishes outside,” she directed. “Junior will keep you company.” Casca nodded her head toward the basket, where the baby was already fast asleep. “And after you’re done - “ she crept her fingers up his muscled armed “ - drop the little guy off with Judeau… and bring the big guy with you down to the spring past the game trail. I'll be waiting.”

It only took a second or two for Guts to connect the dots and to become enamored with enthusiasm once again, especially after Casca gave him her signature glance: head over her shoulder and gleaming that smile of hers, made even more illustrious with her tousled bangs.

It was only after she exited the tent that she heard Guts’ reply, load and clear:

“YES SIR, COMMANDER.”

Casca could only laugh to herself while massaging her temples as she heard the baby rouse from his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya hear about that Berserk Musou game?
> 
> Yeah I was turned off by it the moment I saw that trailer.
> 
> Don't get me started about the interview on Play-Asia (Seriously fuck Famitsu and the president of Koei).
> 
> Writing this fic was all I can do to quell my seething anger, and you can expect more to come with all of this overwhelming Berserk media coming our way.
> 
> In fact, this might finally push me to finish "Breakthrough" once and for all.
> 
> I've been working on bits of it while at work, and lordy: someone needs to give Casca a decent voice in this world.
> 
> WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST HER WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU ASSHATS?!


End file.
